Nasuada
|Died |Species=Human |Gender=Female |Height |Hair=Mossy locks |Eyes=Brown |Skin=Brown |Description |Affiliation=Varden |Family=Ajihad |Teachers |Film portrayer=Caroline Chikezie }} Nasuada Nadarasdaughter was the daughter of Ajihad and Nadara, and the leader of the rebel faction, the Varden. Nasuada and her father Ajihad both had ebony skin. After the downfall of Galbatorix, she became the queen of Alagaësia. Ajihad was born among the Wandering Tribes, however, his daughter Nasuada was not. Her character is first introduced toward the end of Eragon, when Eragon himself meets her in Farthen Dûr. Eragon describes Nasuada as "striking, with almond-shaped eyes, wide lips, and round cheekbones... Her dense, mosslike hair she had piled high on her head in an intricate mass of knots and braids." However, it is revealed that she was born in the Empire and that her mother was a cousin of Sagabato-no Inapashunna Fadawar, a sovereign Warlord over many tribes now deposed of his crown and scepter to just being chief of the Inapashunna Tribe after his defeat in the Trial of the Long Knives. The identity of Nasuada's mother is not revealed, nor why Nasuada was born within the Empire. When Eragon asked who Nasuada's mother is, the dwarf Orik told him that no one knew the identity of Nasuada's mother - Ajihad merely showed up one day with her as a baby in his arms. Characteristics The Lady Nasuada was forceful, rather brave, and controlling. Her quick thinking enabled the Varden to survive the many troubles they face following the Tronjheim battle. As a leader, Nasuada matured far beyond her seventeen years and established complete control over the Varden, commenting dryly that the Council seems resigned to her unquestionable leadership. She formed a bond with Eragon and Saphira, was treated as a complete equal by King Orrin of Surda (among the Varden, she was respectfully referred to as "the Lady Nasuada"), was on good terms with Princess Arya, the daughter of the reigning elven queen Islanzadí, and Orik, the dwarven king. Unlike many others she didn't demonise Murtagh for being Morzan's son and encouraged him to rebel against Galbstorix. Titles * Lady - She has this title because she was the daughter and successor of the leader of the Varden, Ajihad. She wore a circlet of silver on her brow, like a small crown placed upon her head by Jörmundur in Eldest. * Nightstalker - This title was given to her by the chief Kull Urgal Nar Garzhvog, because her father hunted them, and because of the sable shade of her skin. Her six personal guards, the Nighthawks, and Roran refer to her as Lady Nightstalker * Liegelord - She first became a lord when Eragon Shadeslayer pledged fealty to her as her first vassal. * Warlord - She earned this title when she defeated Fadawar in the bloody test of will and strength in the Trial of the Long Knives. * Commander - Lady Nasuada is now Commander of the Allied Army consisting of the rebel Varden, Surdans, Carvahall Villagers, the Wandering Tribes, the race of Urgals, the race of Dwarves, and now the race of Werecats. * Queen '- At the end of the fourth book, Nasuada is appointed High Queen of Alagaësia. Weapons and other * 'Dagger: She had a jeweled sheathed dagger. In Eragon, it was strapped to her waist; in Eldest, it was strapped to her forearm; and in Brisingr it was hidden in the folds of her dress. * Smaller Knife: She kept an additional smaller 4-inch knife hidden in the bodice of her undergarments. * Bow and Arrows: She fought as an archer in the Battle of Farthen Dûr, and continued honing her archery in Brisingr. * Armor: She wore a suit of metal armor and had the skill of mental armor, as taught to her by a one-legged man by the name of Hargrove. * Horse: Nasuada’s stallion was named Battle-storm. * Sharpened spoon: During her imprisonment in Uru'baen, she had managed to sharpen a spoon and kill a soldier before being taken back to the room. To overthrow a Forsworn king Battle of Tronjheim and Varden leadership Prior to the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Nasuada and her father lived in Tronjheim, a mighty dwarf city, located in the Beor Mountains, the base of the resistance movement. When the King's Urgals invaded the dwarf tunnels and nearly destroyed the city in the battle, Nasuada secretly defied her father's orders to stay hidden and, being skilled with the bow, instead chose to fight alongside the archers. She was unperturbed by Ajihad's later rage. After the battle, Ajihad was slain in a surprise Urgal attack, The Council of Elders named Nasuada as Ajihad's successor, hoping that she would becime a puppet ruler, whom they could control. However, Nasuada proved to be master of her own mind, resulting in Eragon and Saphira swearing allegiance to her, showing their support to her over their support of the Council of Elders. Nasuada then took the leadership of the Varden entirely into her own hands, removing the power of the council. Nasuada was not inclined in anyway to become the leader of the Varden and due to the death of her father she was depressed, making her even less eager to take the position. At the beginning of her reign the people of the Varden did not accept her as their leader, yet later on, she accepts that she is the leader, and so do the people of the Varden because her excellent leadership, domestically and in multiple battles. She ruled fairly in small disputes, and even found a way to make lace to sell for gold to support the Varden financially. She had the good sense to keep Elva with her at all times before the release of her burdens, especially during an assassination attempt. The Battle of The Burning Plains When resources hits an all time low in Tronjheim, Nasuada had the Varden move to King Orrin's kingdom of Surda. After many months, the Varden and the armies of Surda marched together to battle Galbatorix on The Burning Plains, along the Jiet River. Nasuada, King Orrin and their generals plotted out their battle strategy. Just hours before the conflict begins, they were joined by a transformed Eragon and Saphira. Before the battle, Nasuada told Eragon that she had arranged for him to succeed her as leader of the Varden should she fall in the battle. Mounted on a roan stallion, Nasuada led the Varden and the Surdan troops into battle. Eragon and Saphira fought also, and, along with the Varden's spellcasters, protected Nasuada and her troops. Although an enemy Dragon Rider, Murtagh, appeared on the side of the Empire, the surprise arrival of dwarf troops enabled the Varden and King Orrin to defeat Galbatorix's (mostly) conscripted forces, in the battle. Nasuada succeeded in maintaining peace between humans and Urgals within the Varden with only a few incidents damaging this trust on both sides. She had the diplomatic sense to send Eragon to Tronjheim to help chose a new Dwarf King that was sympathetic to the Varden's cause. She also managed to maintain discipline within the Varden with hanging and the whipping post. Nasuada managed to defeat many challenges to her position, such as Fadawar in "The Trial of the Long Knives";Brisingr, p.107 her victory gave her the allegiance of the Wandering Tribes and an increase in the soldiers at her command. Nasuada managed to bolster the morale among the Varden at the times when she could not fight because of her wounds from the trial, but she fought alongside them in spirit. She also boosted morale by having Eragon visit to the wounded soldiers individually. Capture of Feinster She succeeded in capturing Feinster by commanding her troops from the rear of the army with Orrin and Martland. When Eragon told her of Galbatorix's source of power from the dragons' heart of hearts, Nasuada charged Eragon with finding them to decrease the tyrant king's power and stop him once and for all. Abduction by Murtagh Murtagh led an unexpected and deadly sortie into the Varden camp outside of Dras-Leona, managing to capture Nasuada and whisk her away to Urû'baen. There she would be tortured horribly by Galbatorix with the intent of submitting her to his control. She was repeatedly branded by hot irons, and when she failed an escape attempt Galbatorix employed gruesome Burrow Grubs. Despite her torture, Murtagh's growing love for Nasuada would allow him to protect her to the best of his ability against the king's torturous implements. Galbatorix likely planned to use these emotions to cement his power over Murtagh. Heir to the Empire Nasuada, Orrin, Orik, Arya, Grimrr Halfpaw, Lord Däthedr and Eragon convened in a room to discuss who would be declared king/queen of what was the Empire. At first Eragon was asked if he wanted the position, and he declined. Orrin immediately laid claim only to see everyone else support Nasuada. After much discussion he agreed to Nasuada becoming the high queen in exchange for more land, as long as Surda's rulers swore fealty to whoever sat on the Throne in Ilirea. Possible romances With King Orrin Nasuada thought of marrying King Orrin to establish a better connection with Surda and the Varden, but ultimately decided against it. With Murtagh Morzansson While Murtagh was briefly among the Varden, Nasuada visited him in prison after he had refused to allow inspection of his mind by the Twins. Her statement, "It's a pity that this befell Murtagh when he has already endured so much hardship," suggests that she listened to Murtagh's side of his life during her visits with him. When Eragon asked Murtagh about Nasuada, he commented that she looked like a noble princess. Nasuada expressed that she liked Murtagh a great deal as she offered her condolences to Eragon after discovering that Murtagh was gone after the Battle of Farthen Dûr. She was saddened by his presumed death. Upon learning that Murtagh had been kidnapped by the Twins and enslaved by Galbatorix, she showed sympathy for his plight and expressed that she enjoyed his company and found it hard to think of him as an enemy. It even states that she cried upon hearing Eragon's report. However, in Brisingr, Nasuada resolved to the prospect of having to kill Murtagh if need be. In Inheritance, Nasuada was captured by Galbatorix and during her captivity developed a new relationship with Murtagh. It was his love for her that changed his true name, allowing him to help defeat Galbatorix. At the end of the book however, Murtagh left to travel with Thorn rather than staying with her, realising his presense would cause problems for her early rule and that the Dwarves (whose king he had killed) would "not stand for it". With Eragon Shadeslayer Nasuada visited Eragon, who then described Nasuada as striking and inquired about her with his then guide Orik and friend Murtagh. After her father's death and the Council of Elders' proposing Nasuada as Ajihad's successor, Eragon searched his feelings and decided to pledge fealty to her contrary to the wishes of the Council. Upon returning from training among the elves, Eragon "was unprepared for how glad he was to see her." At the end of the Battle of the Burning Plains, Nasuada ran to Eragon and threw her arms around him. When Eragon returned from Helgrind, he saw Nasuada in bandages and a green dress and expressed that "Only Saphira could compete with the brilliance of Nasuada's appearance." Later, Eragon was charmed by Nasuada and discovered that he cared for her. He realized that her hold on him far exceeded that of a liegelord over her vassal. Nasuada gave Eragon a surprise dinner among friends, pleasing Eragon. When Eragon completed his task among the dwarves to help select a new king sympathetic to the Varden (Orik), Nasuada scry-kissed Eragon after agreeing to him returning to the elves for more training. Eragon acknowledged that he was charmed by Nasuada and that he cared for her. Just like Eragon, Nasuada was desiring marriage and Eragon was committed to Nasuada already by oath. Eragon and Nasuada were good friends, and Saphira liked Nasuada. Nasuada was not immortal the way Eragon would have liked for his mate to be. Even though she was mortal, Eragon has bonded with Nasuada, and his language toward Nasuada became ever more observant and noteworthy. Importantly, Nasuada met the requirements of Angela's fortune to Eragon: of noble birth and heritage, wise, powerful, and beautiful beyond compare. In Inheritance, however, it is shown that her feelings toward him are not romantic but of friendship. Origins of Name Nasuda's name may be derived from the Celtic god Nuada Airgetlám (see''' 'gedwëy ignasia etymology). Movie Nasuada was portrayed by Caroline Chikezie in the ''Eragon movie. Images from the movie Nasuada.png|Nasuada at the Battle for Tronjheim from the Eragon movie References de:Nasuada es:Nasuada fi:Nasuada nl:Nasuada pl:Nasuada ru:Насуада Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Varden